Foreclosure In Pallet Town
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Ash comes home to find a big sign next to his home with the word 'foreclosure' on it. We find out more about his mom, what she does while he's gone, how she's dealing with their home getting foreclosed on. Oak's able to let her move in, and friendship leads to something more. How will Ash handle everything so different within his home town? R


**Foreclosure In Pallet Town**

Ash was known for his long travels with his pokemon, training to become the best pokemon trainer in the world. He did his best to try and let his mother know how he was doing through phone calls and web chats, not really making it physically back home very often.

When Ash did make it back home, it had been three years since he'd last seen his mom face to face, had been inside their home. To his utter surprise and confusion, Ash found a very large sign next to his childhood home, with large red letters that read 'foreclosure'.

He went to open the front door, and found it locked. He looked inside the windows, finding it very odd that all the furniture was gone, no lights were on inside at all. He called for his mom over and over again, walking around the outside of his home.

Finally, he decided to make his way to Professor Oaks lab to see if the old fellow knew what was going on, where his mom might have been.

The professor was busy studying a pokemon egg when Ash found him, the white haired man turning at once when hearing Ash's voice call out towards him.

"Ash? It's been a while, good to see you!" The professor patted Ash on the back heartily, glad to see that the boy had grown during his journeying.

"Professor, where's my mom? I went by my house and there's this weird sign next to it, and all the doors are locked." Ash inquired, not really understanding the term 'foreclosure'.

Oak's face turned uneasy, his eyes saddened as he tried thinking of the best way to explain everything that had come to pass in Ash's absence. Ash's mother had wanted to spare her son from this matter as long as possible, it seemed time had run out. The boy needed answers, and the professor didn't know if he was the right man to answer them.

-0-0-

During Ash's absence, his mother had done a lot on her own. From mowing the lawn to cleaning dishes. Ash's father had not been around for many years, some even thought him dead, since he didn't bother trying to contact his family. So it had been Ash's mothers place to make sure the house payments were always payed on time, that the electric bill was properly taken care of, along with the water bill. She didn't have a normal nine to five job, she did things here and there around the town, most of her time being spent helping Professor Oak on some of his excursions. She also was a talented seamstress, selling quilts she handmade to make extra cash.

For the most part, she had done alright on her own, that was until the house's balloon payment started getting closer. She saved and saved as much money as she could, but when the time came, it wasn't enough to cover the cost. So, she was being foreclosed on. The once independent woman, had to ask for help from her friend Professor Oak, with losing her house, she needed somewhere to stay when the bank officially kicked her out. Oak was a kind man, more than willing to let the woman stay with him until she got back on her feet again.

He had been there for her, as she held a large estate sale, selling off her furniture and other housewares. She only kept Ash's things. Wrapping them up neatly and placing them in sturdy, plastic containers. When all was said and done, she moved into Oaks home with only three plastic totes to her name.

She was a polite and courteous roommate, in Oaks eyes. She made dinner regularly, helped him around the house, when he wasn't busy at the lab. They had been spending a lot more time together, once she had moved in. He was of the opinion that they were good friends, but one late night at the lab with her, and a few drinks of his specially hidden vodka supply, proved that there was a bit more than just friendship between them.

He had started calling her by her first name, Delia, instead of Mrs. Ketchum. Maybe that's what started the transition between friendship to ...Something beyond that. He was a fare bit older than her, she wasn't oblivious to that matter. He thought because of his age, she'd always just see him as a friend. That night, as they sipped vodka and joked with one another, she had leaned in and kissed him. Of course, Oak had been a perfect gentleman. He began reminding the tipsy woman that she was technically still married. Even though her husband hadn't been seen for years, she was still legally bound in holy matrimony to him. Oak wasn't the kind of guy to just bump his poke balls against another trainers woman.

"I haven't seen my husband in over ten years. People say he's dead, Oak. Besides, where was he when the bank took our home away? Where was he when I sold all our things at that estate sale? Husband...I have no husband." She hiccuped, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Delia." He sighed, feeling for her but knowing deep down it still wasn't appropriate.

"Oak, please, it's been even longer since..." She paused, sipping more of her drink to silence herself.

They had left the lab, leaning on one another as they walked the short distance to his home. As he opened the door and they walked in together, they had tripped over something and fallen on top of one another. She had laughed so hard, chuckling into his shoulder while propping herself up with one arm. They shared a goofy, drunken smile, when she kissed him again. At this point, what sense he had about him was lost in the alcohol. Professor Oak had kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her womanly body as he enjoyed her intimate smooches.

The next morning, he woke up in his bed, dazed and confused as he looked down at the sleeping, naked body next to him.

"I'm going straight to Hell." He condemned himself, dismayed at their unfortunate situation. He never pictured himself bedding anyone at this stage in his life, let alone Ash Ketchum's mother.

Her amber eyes began to slowly open, her lips letting out a moan as her hands touched her head. Undoubtedly she was feeling the after effects of last nights drinking, Mrs. Ketchum was going to be nursing a hangover today.

Her eyes glanced up, noticing that she wasn't alone in the bed. Her mouth made a gigantic O shape, possibly remembering what had gotten them in his bed in the first place.

After a moment of awkward silence, she finally coughed out a good morning, before hopping out of the bed quickly, taking the sheets with her as she hauled ass towards the hallway.

It had been odd, trying to act normal with one another when things just weren't how they use to be. Finally, going all day long with awkward moments, Oak thought it best to sit down, like adults, and talk things over.

"Listen, I want to apologize for my behavior. I had no right sharing my bed with you like I did, and I just want things to go back to the way they were." He spoke honestly with her, sitting next to the auburn haired woman and waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Please, it's not your fault, professor. I wanted it, deep down, I know that I did. As I said before, it had been a very long time since anyone's touched me like a woman. I don't regret it, as wrong as you think it was, I'm not sorry for my actions. I'm only sorry that it wasn't as enjoyable for you as it was for me." He paused her there, taking a hand and placing it over hers.

"Now, I never said that I didn't enjoy it."

-0-0-

Ash was lead to Professor Oaks home, where he was reunited with his surprised mother. She hugged her son to her, tears running down her face as she tried explaining what had happened to their house.

At first Ash tried offering her his money he'd won from many pokemon battles, to which she refused on the spot. Then he started getting frustrated with her, angry even. He started asking where he was suppose to sleep, where all his things had been placed. When she showed him two plastic totes, he started to get teary eyed, feeling very upset that his life was so easily boxed up. The boy decided to take a walk, leaving his mother alone with the professor. He needed time to think over everything, to get use to such a huge change in his life.

"He'll get through this, we all will." Oak assured her, rubbing her back in an affectionate manner.

"How am I suppose to tell him our other news?" She looked up at him with doe like eyes.

"One thing at a time." He insisted, leaning down to kiss the top of her head lightly. Delia rested one hand on her flat stomach, rubbing it lightly. Ash was going to deal with a lot of change, this visit. Would he be able to handle it once all was said and done?

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.


End file.
